deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Yatalu
Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Stel gerust je vragen hier, of laat even een bericht achter! ---- Logo en lay-out Wil jij dan voor mij aan de lay-out en het Rode Ridder Wiki logo werken? Want ik kan dat niet. :) Dat zou ik erg op prijs stellen. --Station7 (overleg) 25 okt 2013 17:22 (UTC) Ik heb op mijn eigen pagina een reactie teruggegeven. Daar staat wat voor logo ik wil. :) --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 18:46 (UTC) :Hoi! :Ja, genoteerd hoor :D ik ben enkel nogal druk geweest (lessen, huiswerk, andere wikis). Ik vind alleen het lettertype van de title van De Rode Ridder niet. Ik vroeg me af of je toevallig een afbeelding hebt met het logo alleen op? Is een stuk handiger dan het van de stripcovers halen. :Om het woord "Wiki" er dan aan toe te voegen vroeg ik me af of ik niet gewoon een lettertype van een gelijkaardige stijl kon gebruiken. Degene die ik op mijn computer heb (en die bruikbaar zijn qua licensie, voorzover ik die vond) zijn de volgende: mottisfont, english towne, dots land gotika(?), cloister black. Ik heb er ook nog die onder "personal use" vallen, als we geen degelijk lettertype vinden zouden we natuurlijk naar de maker van die lettertypes een berichtje kunnen sturen. :Wat betreft de afbeelding in het wordmark, ik weet niet of dat zo'n goed idee is. Een afbeelding neemt meteen zoveel plaats in, en dan moet je de letters dus een stuk kleiner zetten. We kunnen het wel compenseren door via CSS afbeeldingen te plaatsen in de zijrail (rechterkant van artikels). :Wat betreft de kleuren van de wiki, dacht ik dat het misschien leuk zou zijn om de achtergrond achter de artikels lichtgrijs te maken (iets lichter dan de cover van de strips wel), en dan het exacte grijs van de cover bovenaan te plaatsen. Een beetje zoals bovenaan deze wiki (je ziet dat het rond het wordmark grijs is, terwijl de achtergrond van de artikels wit is). Daarnaast zou ik een beetje rood toevoegen (bv. links of knopjes), want ja, het heet toch De Rode Ridder voor een reden he :D :Laat maar weten wat je ervan vindt! :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、06:59:11 :PS: Heb je Sjabloon:Catnav ook al gezien? Voeg er gerust nog enkele categorieën aan toe! Dat is goed. Ik heb template:Catnav al toegevoegd aan de hoofdpagina. Oké, wil je dan proberen het logo te veranderen? Dat vind ik ook goed. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 19:04 (UTC) Het logo ziet er goed. Dus daar krijg je al 10 punten voor. Maar nu werkt de achtergrond kleur niet goed met de infoboxen. Kun je daar iets aan doen? --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 19:46 (UTC) :Prima hoor. Kan je me een lijst geven van de infoboxen op deze wiki? -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、07:48:44 In ieder geval template:Youmay en dit trouwens ook: --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 19:50 (UTC) :Hoi, :Sorry, maar ik vrees dat die hier rechts geen infobox is... het is gewoon een tabel. Gebruik je deze tabel op verschillende pagina's, en zet je er doorgaans dezelfde waarden in (Naam, wereld, status, ras, ...) ? Want dan kan ik wel een infobox voor je (laten) maken. Wat vind je trouwens van de andere veranderingen in de layout? :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、07:58:22 Ja, deze tabel gebruik bij bijna elke pagina op de site. Deze tabel maakt de site mooier en beter dan de oudere infoboxen. Dus als je het voor mij wil doen, dan stel ik dat erg op prijs. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 20:07 (UTC) Redlinks Wat wel een nadeel is van die rode kleur bij de woorden, is dat ik het verschil niet meer kan uithalen of de pagina nou wel of niet bestond. Kan je daar trouwens iets aan doen? Succes met je huiswerk etc. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 22:03 (UTC) :Ja, heb ik ook net gemerkt... heb die een bruiner kleurtje gegeven. Voorbeeld. Als je het niet meteen ziet, kan het wel zijn dat je cache een beetje achterloopt. -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、10:14:30 Infobox Kun je kijken wat ik verkeerd heb gedaan op de pagina van Johan van Horst. Het resultaat zoals het er moet zijn is nog niet gelukt. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 22:32 (UTC) :Wordt aan gewerkt, wordt aan gewerkt! -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、10:33:50 :Zou in orde moeten zijn nu :) heb hulp van Rappy gekregen. Zijn er nog dingen waar je aan denkt om te vernieuwen? Anders laat ik het hier alvast bij. Bij verdere technische problemen plaats je maar een berichtje op mijn overlegpagina. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、10:39:44 Het ziet er goed uit. Trouwens, alias zou ik liever willen veranderen in Bijnaam. Voor de rest ben ik tevreden met alles. Alleen zal ik nu sommige zwarte tabellen in grijze moeten veranderen. :) --Station7 (overleg) 30 okt 2013 08:14 (UTC) Nog één klein ding. Aantal moet er ook nog bij voor het aantal strips/boeken waarin een personage te zien was/is. --Station7 (overleg) 30 okt 2013 08:54 (UTC) :Heb alias meteen aangepast, zal de verschijningen zometeen doen. En ja, ik weet dat het best wel wat werk is, maar de tabellen doe je gewoon als je de pagina's eens bewerkt. Moet niet allemaal ineens gebeuren. Ik denk dat het wel veel overzichtelijker zal zijn als je aan de pagina bezig zijn, het is namelijk een stuk minder code. :Wil je trouwens nog wat hulp met de hoofdpagina? We kunnen een deel van de tekst weghalen en plaatsen in kadertjes zoals de "catnav". Dat zal waarschijnlijk handiger zijn. Ik zal trouwens ook vragen of er een systeem bestaat dat je een lijst van weetjes kan maken en een script die random kan laten kiezen. Dan staan er telkens andere op wanneer je de pagina vernieuwd. Zou moeten kunnen - ik weet alleen niet hoe. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月30日、09:02:24 Kritiek Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423 en ikzelf vinden dat de site er nu veel beter uitzag als eerst. Vroeger zag het er wel goed uit, maar nu ga we toch meer de goeie kant op. Dank je voor je hulp. Ben je trouwens een lid van de Wiki staf of gewoon een helper? --Station7 (overleg) 31 okt 2013 21:20 (UTC) :Hoi! Bedankt :3 ik ben blij dat mijn hulp geapprecieerd is, ik hoop dat het de wiki helpt om meer bewerkers en lezers aan te trekken. Ik ben gewoon Helper -- ik doe een beetje hetzelfde als een Staff-lid, maar ik sta in voor de Nederlandstalige gemeenschap en word er ook niet voor betaald :) hehe. Ik hoor bij het internationale team van Wikia, de mensen die instaan om de gemeenschappen in hun taal voort te helpen. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月01日、08:58:32 Site Logo The little logo on the left of the tab right before the title? Yeah, you should add one for this wiki. Have fun! Brizingr5 (overleg) 2 nov 2013 03:35 (UTC) December = Feestmaand Misschien vraag ik een beetje veel, maar zou je misschien deze maand de site wat feestelijker voor mij kunnen aankleden. De achtergrond hoeft niet persé weg, maar bij een feestmaand behoren ook slingers bijvoorbeeld. Zou zoiets kunnen met bijvoorbeeld lichtjes erbij, zodat er meer sfeer is deze maand. :) --Station7 (overleg) 1 dec 2013 17:24 (UTC) Thanks for the foto. Weet je al waar het gaat plaatsen? :) --Station7 (overleg) 12 dec 2013 22:37 (UTC) :Hoi. Ja, een lid van de Wikia Staff heeft de foto gemaakt en zou ook voor de code zorgen c: ik denk dat ie voor bovenaan is. Sorry voor het late antwoord trouwens, maar ik ben de laatste tijd wat druk bezig -- nogal wat deadlines ook de komende week nog, dusja. De sneeuwvlokjes in de globale navigatie zijn trouwens ook over heel Wikia geplaatst voor de rest van December. :Weet je trouwens nog andere wikis die wat hulp zouden kunnen gebruiken? Ik heb ook w:c:nl.sonic wat aangepast, ik vroeg me af of ik er niet een paar op het programma van volgend jaar zou kunnen zetten voor restyling c: zal nog wel een maand of zo duren voor ik daaraan zal beginnen, maar dan hoef ik er alvast niet meer naar te zoeken. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年12月13日、01:49:37 Vraag maar of ie opschiet met de code, ik wil een beetje gezellig met die slingers op de site. ;) Dit is de eerste keer dat de site slingers krijgt en volgt voor de eerste keer de Wikia traditie met slingers. :) --Station7 (overleg) 17 dec 2013 21:59 (UTC) Thanx. Goed werk. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 18 dec 2013 09:45 (UTC)